Life Is A Bitch
by SnowBloodApple
Summary: first comes hate then it slowly makes way for love. Follow Gakupo & Len and watch their love story unfold through comedy and teenage struggles.
1. foreword & disclaimer

[authors note]this will be a dare to my readers

cause it seems like they judge everything on the first chapter

and they wouldn't like your story unless

it has smex on it LOL

and this is a dare to me to to to write a normal story lewl

17 year old Gakupo and Len were at it again.

No, they are not blowing each other off.

No, they are not touching each others penis.

No, they are not playing video games.

No, they are not having a genuine talk...

"I WILL KILL YOU,"

they are actually trying to beat the crap out of one another...

"GAKUPO, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

They are always like this... Why? Did you expect them?

Disclaimer:

i dont own vocaloids if i do expect this fic to be in a tv series, movie, anime series, manga then i'll program a game based on this fic. You'll see it in every merchandise you can think off. Mugs, TShirts, Tumblers, bags shoes id lace cars buses and even tissue papers. YOU'LL SEE IT IN EVERY RESTROOMS IN JAPAN! *evil laugh* wuhahahahahahahahahahaha! *ehem* so enjoy this story if you don't i'll personally find you brutally murder you infront of your love ones and make them pay for the damages... *insert innocant smile* blip blip


	2. eggplants versus bananas

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't even like sweet things, Gakupo?!"

"Nice to know you remember things about me..."

"Shut Up! You don't even like sweet things!"

"I DON'T! But at the same time, i don't recall ever saying i dislike cake right?"

"YOU CHEEKY BASTARD! I love that cake!"

"too BAD~!" Before Gakupo can enjoy his cake. Len already raised a fist at him."WHY YOU! I'll kill you!" Due to fighting within the cafeteria, Gakupo &amp; Len got themselves into trouble. What were they fighting about? Did you read above?

"This is fucking stupid," Len couldn't believe their home room teacher kept them into detention after school. They are high school students! Not elementary schoolers anymore! Len walked out the room with Gakupo following him. Gakupo grumbled something about 'annoying' but Len ignored it and pretend he was just a pesky wood pecker."Len!," len couldn't believe his friend, Rinto from the freshman years, waited for him. Len was touch by that and he ruffled Rinto's hair.

"Len! Don't do that! It took ages to get it perfect," Rinto swat his hand away and gave an adorable pout.

"Who is this, boyfriend?" Gakupo jeered.

"Shut it, gakupo.. what about the tall guy there?" Len pointed at Luki, a third year student who is quite popular at the ladies and gays, "Who is he? Your boyfriend who likes to take you up in the ass?"

"Len, do you want me to finish what we started?"

"Len, don't bother fighting with him! He's not worth it!"

"Listen to your boyfriend, Len-chan"

"Shut up! You want me to make you shave your whole face when im through with you?!" If Luki and Rinto weren't there to pull them back, they'd be going at it with one another."Luki-san, i am sorry,""Don't worry about a thing Rinto-chan"Didn't you know? Rinto and Luki are dating one another...

Their was no problem; just their best friends can't seem to stay in the same room without initiating war...

"Len, you always fight with gakupo?"

"I do not! He is the one who is being a punk ass bitch around here! I hate him!"

"Why do you hate gakupo so much?"

"Because he is an ass!" Len's parents and Gakupo's mother constantly try them to get them to become best friends, and that was when Len found out how much of an ass Gakupo was and now...

"Len-chan~~! Gaku-chan came to play so share your toys with him, okay?"

"But MOM-!" Young Len never had it easy with young Gakupo...

"I'll be wolverine, you can be cyclops!" gakupo said, picking up Len's X-Men figurines.

"NOOO~! i don't wanna be cyclops!"

"You are cyclops! Wolverine is too good for you."

"NOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~! I wanna be Wolverine, I wanna be Wolverine, I wanna be Wolverine! I wanna be Wolverine!~~~~~~~~~"

"That guy is an ass," Len complained yet again making Rinto roll his eyes. Rinto always the one who even bother listen to the rantings of how much of an ass Gakupo was from Len.

~!~

"Len have you tried getting along with him?"

"Why would i do that? its stupid! thats like telling the sun not to rise! Its impossible!"  
"I guess no words are going to get to you, hm? You fancy going bowling?"  
"whatever! I'll just pretend that those pins are gakupo"

"Gakupo you are so annoying sometimes ... You and Len are like Romeo and Juliet's families; you both cause problems in mine and Rinto's lovelife."  
"Out of all the gays in our school, Luki... Why does it have to be Len's gay friend?"  
"hey! Attraction to another doesn't always occur you know?! Besides, Rinto and i get along just fine!"  
"that Len... He really pisses me off. He went from a weak crybaby to a cocky bastard!"  
"whatever eggplant! I couldn't give you two a fuck about it right now," Gakupo's glare didn't affect Luki at all. Then again, when was the last time Luki panicked? Oh yeah, when Rinto nearly choked. "Fancy knocking some pins down?"  
"Good idea! I'll just pretend those pins are him, and i'll strike him down!"  
"that's not what i was intending for you to do but i guess it can pass for a yes..."

Fate's a bitch most of the time; when you don't want to see that person, for some odd and explainable reasons, life forces the meeting to take over; its like a victim not wanting the bully to catch them, like a mouse not wanting the cat to come out and scratch. Except this time it was two people not wanting to see one another due to hatred.  
"what the hell is this?" len stared at the familiar violet haired man;he began to wonder what the hell he did in his past life to deserve such an event in the present life. Gakupo on the other hand felt the same, except he wondered why god decided this. "Luki-san!" Rinto ran ahead to jump into Luki's open arms.  
"Rinto-chan~! God, i missed you! Come to play?"  
"yeah! You wanna join us?"  
"that's-"  
"Luki!" Gakupo pulled Luki by the collar,"we don't take invites. It was our idea first so they can't join us."  
"Join you?! Who'd wanna join a punk like you in a game of bowling?!" Len was already fired up for another war with this guy; he already tried to pressed his forehead against gakupo's." You really want to die, don't you?"  
"that's my line." Gakupo pushed back, he was too fired up to raise a fist if its needed. "Quit it!" Luki pushed them apart and pushed them into the bowling alley. Both of them bickered but Luki managed to push them in. Rinto giggled and followed after them.

They were at the darkest part of the bowling alley where the glow in the dark effects can take place. Luki and Rinto took advantage of the darkness to make out in public. Pins after pins were being knocked down by the bowling ball. Luki thought to himself that it was a good thing to come bowling with Gakupo after all; though Gakupo and Len's in the same place and close to one another, no war was being initiated.

"Oi, stop molesting each others lips and tell me why Len's taking a long time to get the drinks?" Gakupo was getting impatient with Len to the point he actually want to hunt the other down and reprimand him for making him even more impatient and thirsty. "Right, right," Luki stopped kissing Rinto and turned to his annoyed friend,"why don't you go and find him?"  
"You know? Maybe i will!" Gakupo angrily walked off in search of Len in the room &amp; drinks section. When he was there, Len can be seen arguing with a group of rough-looking high schoolers.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Len made it very clear he's not going to apologize," i did not walked into you, you walked into me and knocked your own drink off the tray. Why don't you ask your mama to give you more money, you broke bastard?"  
"You little shit?"

Gakupo could not hear what they were arguing about but one thing was clear one of them tried to punch Len's face. Gakupo doesn't know why his body reacted, shouldn't he be happy that someone else was beating Len's face in? Gakupo grabbed the guys fist and returned a punch of his own.  
"Gakupo?!"  
"Yo, what's up? Need a hand?"  
"what are you shitting about? I don't need your help!"  
"say that to me after i take these bastards out."  
"i bet i can beat the most down!"  
"you're on!"

when they don't fight with one another, they both picked fights with other people who practically asks for it. Do they continue bowling afterwards? No, they got kicked out for bad behaviors. Luki and Rinto on the other hand enjoyed the rest of the game alone, not even bothered checking for them.

-to be continued...-

review and follow ^.^


	3. GO HOME!

Within the Kagamine Family, it has become a ritual for the Kamui family to some over and have dinner every saturday. Len's mother and gakupo's mother, unlike their sons, get along just fine and were infact best friends way back in high school. Ever since Gakupo's father left the family when gakupo was a young boy, Len's mother have always supported her best friend no matter what the situation was.

Len to this day still found it hard to believe how such a woman like Gakupo's mom would give birth to an annoying bastard known as Gakupo.

". . ." The ringing door bell can be heard but Len pretended to be napping on the sofa.

"Len, go and get the door right now! Gakupo's mom is busy tonight so only Gakupo is coming so you better make him feel welcome," Len had no choice but to do as he told.

Wait, what did he just say?!"Only Gakupo, why do you do this to me?! why can he just microwave himself a pizza and call it a day?!"

". . . ."

"uh. . ."

"You know? that would have been a great idea, saves your mom cooking time"

"Why do you realize that now?!"

"But its too late... He's already here. Go and answer the door this instant!"

"Okay! Geez, keep your pants on!" Len can't wait until he can move out like his two older sisters...

Len opened the door and Gakupo's cocky smile greeted him the moment the door opened.

"Gakupo welcome ... We were expecting you... You fucking bastard"

" Thanks you for expecting me.. You fucking jackass." In Gakupos right arm was a bird cage which held neru. Besides Gakupo's leg was a... a LUGGAGE?!

"Wait, what the shit is this?"

"Seems like you and i are going to have to get along." Gakupo said in a skeptical tone.

"huh?... HUH?!"

~!~

"Tonight's dinner was delicious, thank you for the dinner"

"gakupo-kun, i heard from your mother that she is away for a business trip. Now, i know you feel like you are a man and can take care of yourself but she doesn't want you to throw parties at your own house. You should understand that, right?"

"Sure this Mrs. Kagamine"

" You are an understanding young boy and we will make you feel at home. You can use any of Lens stuff."

"my stuff? why?"

" Because i said he can. Oh honey? Can you go out and buy some couple of things for me?" Lens dad couldn't be bothered though; he wanted to read the news paper and complain about it later. "Again?! why don't you get this boys to do it?" Lens father pointed at them.

"Dad?"" Good idea! Len, you and Gakupo can buy your own things if you buy some snacks for me and your father." Before Len can ever argue back. He and Gakupo already made it to the 7-eleven convenience store. Len hated the fact that Gakupo will be staying in his home; if that wasn't bad enough, it seemed like even Gakupo doesn't know when his mother will be back. Len cursed the fact that Gakupo's grand mother is living in a care home and unable to care for Gakupo.

"You've been very quiet?" Gakupo started.

"Maybe i don't want to talk to you"

"Yeah well maybe i want to talk and have conversation"

"Well maybe i don't"

"Why do we argue that much?"

"Because you are an ass."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror before you say that?"

"You are more of an ass than i am, Gakupo. I hope your mother comes back in less than a week!"

"You make it sound like i want to be near you, I wouldn't come near you even with a 10ft barge pole anyway."

"Gakupo, you are an ass. End of story," Len ran for the items and picked up the bag of snacks before heading out of the store, fuming with the urge to kill. Gakupo only chuckled as he followed.

"God, i hate him" Too bad its not a dream he can escape from by sleeping and waking up the next morning. Len was about to fall asleep until another weight added to the other side of the bed. Len quickly sat up and he was very shocked to see Gakupo on the side.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!"

"Len, just shut up and let me stay here for the night..."

"Why?! Mom gave you the guest room! So stay there and don't bother me at night!"

"Shut up and forget the fact that we hate each other for the moment"

". . . ." Len doesn't like the sound of it but he can spare a moment to hear the violet haired man out.

"I'm not used to be in another house other than my own"

"What the hell? You've never stayed over night before?!"

"No, I don't"

"Why? Because you don't have friends?" Len planned to annoy Gakupo to death so he will get out of his room. Instead he made Gakupo sat up too with a very pissed look. " No, because I don't want my grandmother to be lonely when my mom goes out to work." Gakupo sighed. " I'm not used to staying overnight at someone else's house, okay?! God... Why did granny decide to live in a care home?"

". . . ."

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I hope you fall in a ditch and die." Gakupo was about to get up but Len stopped him; holding his wrist.

"WHAT? INSULTING ME NOT ENO-"

'I'm sorry." for the first time ever he said a "sorry" to Gakupo. " I don't know how it feels because i've said stayed over night before and i don't know how insecure can it be"

"Whatever"

"y-you can stay here as long as you want.. until you can sleep in the guest room by yourself"

"Wow, i can't believe i am saying this but... Thank you..." Gakupo laid down again and sighed in comfort.

"No problem... Just don't you touch me! and you better show some improvement!"

"why?"

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO PRIVACY!"

"why? am i stopping you from masturbating?" Gakupo smirked.

"NO! I JUST DON'T WANT TO SHARE A ROOM!"

"stop shouting..."

The next morning, gakupo was questioning himself when he woke up. Why? Because he was hugging Len very close to him as if he's precious. Gakupo's heart thumped loudly and he did the one thing that popped up in his head; KICK LEN OUT OF THE BED.

~~~~~to be continued..~~~~

thanks for reading my fic please follow and favorite

my friend visited me at home

me: hi whats up?

friend: you know? ive read an awesome fic he made Len and gakupo fight with each other

me: sounds like fujoshi dream

friend: the characters are Gakupo, Len, Luki, and Rinto hahahahaha

me: -_- that was me

friend: . . . .

me: that was me

friend: really? but its not like your style

me: im sure that was me...

moments later

friend: *smiling* ILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T UPDATE


	4. Bonding With The Devil

"What? So now you have Gakupo living under your roof?" Rinto tried not to laugh but he laughed in the end, annoying the already frustrated Len. "And he kicked you out if your own bed?! You two really are getting it on!"

"Shut up! We did not have sex or did anything sexual!"

"Boo! There's no actions"

"Why would you want there to be actions?! Like hell I would want to do anything sexual with him!"

"You'll understand when you start taking showers with him!"

"Geez, you piss me off everytime you speak!"

"Thats my job. I am just very good at it!"

"Yes! I can see that!"

~!~

On the other side of the school ground, Luki and Gakupo were discussing something else...

"Eh? You kicked him off the bed?"

"Yeah." Gakupo tried not to blush but he failed to mask it when he remember that warm feeling when he found himself hugging Len like a teddy bear.

"That feeling was strange. . . but comforting. . . ."

"HOLY SHIT! YOU ARE IN LO-"

"Don't say it."

"Why not? Its a good thing?"

"No its not!" Gakupo shouted." IT IS BAD!"

"Why? Love is a wonderful feeling! Like floating up the clouds, the comforting breeze that blows through your hair, the melty lukewarm feeling in the heart... Thats what I feel everytime Rinto and I make love!" Luki showed a V-sign to the confused Gakupo.

"I don't want those feelings for Len"

"Why not?"

"Because... He is a moron! YEAH! AN IRRITATING BANANA LIKE RETARD!"

"Can bananas be retarded?"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I AM TALKING ABOUT HIS HAIR!"

"WOW! You actually take in such details of him... Don't those hair look good? I bet it feels good to ruffle it"

"You are not helping at all"

"Sorry I am not good at my job… So how long will you be staying at his place?"

"Fuck knows… I just hope Mom will come back quickly"

Another example of Life is a bitch? Have you ever wished for something so hard? But instead of getting what you wanted you get the opposite thing instead? Gakupo's experiencing that feeling right now...

"Why? " How many weeks have passed ever since he got here?! Even Neru has learnt to speak Len's name off by heart! "Mom," he couldn't believe his mother is extended her stay in a foreign country all because some business partner still want more time before signing the fucking contract. It was a good thing to be very careful but Gakupo didn't like it… not one bit.

"Gakupo, are you fine with sleeping on your own yet?! Most of all, are you going home yet?!" Len was facing not a new dilemma; Gakupo is still sleeping in his bed and not going home. "I don't know" Gakupo sat on the sofa beside Len and he let out a heavy sigh. "I feel lonely…"

". . . ." Have Len heard Gakupo say these words before?

"I feel lonely"

Young Gakupo's mother was a bit late on picking up her own son and the result of that was a crying young boy.

"Mom"

"Gaku"

Len forgot about his Nintendo advance and went over to pat Gakupo's head…

"Len?!"

"LEN?! What are you… doing?"

Len have not realized he had unconsciously pat Gakupo's head. Just like when they were younger. It took him a while to realize what the fuck is he doing.

"GAH?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Len?"

"What? I didn't mean to ruin your salon smoothened hair okay?"

"Thank you"

"EH?!" Len was surprised to see not a smirk or a cocky look but an appreciative smile.

Len doesn't know why but he blushed just seeing that smile.

"That actually felt comforting"

"Ah..." Now it all felt awkward for Len. He mentally screamed at himself and asking why on earth did he touched Gakupo. The action was already done and it wasn't like a computer where you can 'UNDO' the action.

"I feel much better"

"Uh… You are welcome?" He honestly does not know what to say…

"You want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Turn on the PS3?"

"What game do you want to play?"

"One that can have a player 2 joining in"

"Okay."

Len wondered why their conversation sounded like a tennis match…

~!~

Len was actually having fun with Gakupo; he can't deny Gakupo's a good gamer.

"Oh no!" Len have lost again. "How on earth did you do that?"

"If you let the blue bar fill up to red, you can unleash a special combo"

"Eh? I can't do them properly"

"You just need to remember the right buttons for it"

"OH" Len didn't notice he was actually learning from Gakupo.

"Okay, see if you can beat me this time!"

"You're on"

~!~

After a long time of playing different video games, Len have entrusted Gakupo with a game that he has been trying to beat for a long time but never succeeded because the boss was very hard to beat. This was Gakupo's third attempt and he was getting closer and closer to beat the boss with little HP left.

"OH MY GOD… Don't you die! " Len peeked through his fingers unable and wanting to watch the finale.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" After smashing a couple of buttons, Gakupo and Len watched their macho sword wielding character slay the final boss.

"Yes! TAKE THAT!" Gakupo and Len jumped on the sofa breaking a couple of springs but they didn't care because they were so happy.

"Gakupo, you did it! Now we can see the final cut scene! I heard it was touching!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

And the scene was touching… for Len anyway. Noticing the honey blonde sobbing, Gakupo reached for a box of tissues and handed it to him.

"It is touching but I'd never thought you'd cry over it"

"Shut up and let me cry..."

"Sure thing…. So do I get a reward for being a big help?"

"HUH? You were expecting something?"

"Well this world goes around"

"hmmm… I will cook something for you to eat?"

"HOLY SHIT! You can cook without destroying the kitchen?" Gakupo laughed making Len pout.

"Hey! I can cook! I'll show you!"

"What are you going to show me? Making a microwave explode?"

"That does it! You are going to help me cook!"

"But I don't cook"

"You can't… But that doesn't mean you can't help me prepare right?"

"You are a devil"

"I am just good at being one"

In the end Gakupo helped chop the onions up; Len is planning to make a beef curry and rice. He found it hard to chop them because it was making him cry and it didn't help at all when Len turned on some emotional soundtrack from some anime he has been keeping watching of.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

"What?! It's funny!"


End file.
